


Free The Ties On Our Hands

by Legorandia



Series: Dear Avery [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/pseuds/Legorandia
Summary: After spending two years in Weisshaupt working with the Wardens, Anders and Hawke receive an interesting letter from the newly appointed Divine Victoria inviting them to meet with her. What she offers when they arrive is far more than either ever expected.





	Free The Ties On Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the Handers Olympics, for the prompt **Judgment**!
> 
> Key Word: Awareness. Upright position: faith, inner listening, immortality, higher mind, awakening to truth, right judgement, understanding. 
> 
> [Avery Hawke](http://legoprime.tumblr.com/tagged/avery-hawke) is nonbinary and uses he/him pronouns.

_"Shhh, shh_ little one…" Avery Hawke sat in a rocker in one corner of the clinic, a crying infant swaddled in his arms. He rocked her gently back and forth, murmuring softly to her in an effort to calm her but she was having nothing of it, great big tears falling down her red, scrunched up face. “Shhh Leanne…”

Across the room, Anders glanced over from where he'd just finished healing a broken arm. His patient was a tough-as-nails woman around his age who had just returned from a several week long excursion into the Deep Roads; she spoke hardly any Trade but from what he gathered from his rusty understanding of Ander, the injury had come from an encounter with a genlock alpha that had taken her group of Wardens by surprise. Luckily, her arm was the only casualty.

"Fussing again…?" Anders asked with a somewhat weary smile. Hawke heaved a sigh.

"She isn't feverish, and I _just_ fed and changed her." Hawke gently brushed a wisp of blonde hair from Leanne’s forehead. "She doesn't appear to be ill… do you think she's too hot?"

“I think she’s fine, love.” There wasn’t currently another patient waiting for him so Anders walked over to where Hawke was sitting, his boots clapping on the stone floor. “She’s just a bit colicky. Lots of babies are when they’re this young.”

“I just want her to be well, and happy.” Hawke let out a stubborn huff, watching the babe squirm in his arms for another minute before he moved to hold Leanne up to Anders, who gently took her. Almost the second she was cradled against his tabard she quieted, and Hawke sighed and smiled a bit dejectedly at the two of them.

“We know who her favorite is, at least.” He joked lightly, and Anders chuckled.

“It’s just the healing aura.” He rocked Leanne slightly in his arms, smiling down at her. “Which mostly comes from Justice, so technically _he’s_ her favorite.”

“Warden Anders!” A voice from the door drew their attention across the room, where an out of breath messenger was poking his head in. “There was an incident down in the stables, the Warden-Constable sent me to fetch you.”

“An incident…? Hold on, I’m coming.” Hawke was already rising to his feet when Anders turned to hand Leanne back to him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead once she was no longer in his arms. As soon as Anders drew away she started crying again.

“Why won’t you love me…?” Hawke lamented to the squirming, crying girl. Anders gave him a small smile.

“I'll be back, you two keep out of trouble.” With that Anders followed the messenger out of the room, leaving Hawke and the baby alone.

With little exciting he could do while minding Leanne, Hawke found himself taking a slow walk around the Keep, nodding to Wardens as they passed and listening to snippets of conversations he could make out. Leanne eventually tired herself out from crying and fell asleep wrapped against his chest, and Hawke made his way back to their living quarters, not wanting anything to wake her again.

They’d been given a small room to stay in when it had become apparent that the two of them wouldn’t be leaving Weisshaupt anytime soon. It wasn’t a Hightown estate, but Hawke had to admit it was a step up from sleeping by the side of the road or in caves and abandoned cottages. The deal they had made with the Wardens was not ideal, but it gave them a measure of security and, most importantly, it kept Anders safe.

“Serah Hawke...!”

Stopping just outside of his door Hawke glanced over his shoulder and saw a man hurrying towards him. “What is it…?”

“This arrived for you today.” The man held out a sealed letter. “I was just coming to deliver it to you.”

“Ah, thank you.” Hawke took the envelope with a polite smile. Odds were it was Varric, or rather, Viscount Tethras of Kirkwall, writing with a brand new set of complaints and stories about the trials of running a city-state. Hawke tucked it into a pocket of his robe before turning back to open his door and enter his and Anders’ room.

Carefully, Hawke relocated Leanne to the wooden crib that had been donated to them and then stretched, groaning as his back popped. He quietly took a seat at their desk before he pulled the letter out of his robe, fully expecting to see the seal of Kirkwall pressed into the parchment. He wasn’t at all prepared for the seal of the Chantry.

Hawke’s heart began to pound in his ears, surprise quickly turning to suspicion as he stared at the sunburst pattern in the red wax. He felt a sudden need to go after Anders and ensure he was safe, anxiety rushing through him as though the letter he held had brought the Chantry itself to Weisshaupt to hunt him down—it very well might have for all Hawke knew. They obviously knew where _he_ was, it wouldn’t take a great amount of effort to deduce that Anders was with him.

Hawke stared at the letter for several minutes before he finally let out a careful breath and slid his finger under the seal, his hands shaking somewhat. When he unfolded the parchment he found a short letter written in a well educated hand.

 

_Champion,_

_My contacts inform me that you are still at Weisshaupt fortress, so I hope this letter finds you there. Much has changed in the world in these last few years. I recall a conversation the two of us once had in the gardens at Skyhold in regards to the future of mages, and what part the Chantry might have in that. With what we spoke of in mind, I hope that the two of you will seriously consider the request included with this letter._

_May the Maker be with you always._

_Leliana_

 

There was a second letter tucked behind the first, one that seemed far more official. Hawke read it, and then he read it again, hardly breathing.

When Anders walked through the door around an hour later, Hawke was still sitting at the desk, forehead resting against his clasped hands with both letters before him.

“Recruits are so foolish sometimes.” Anders said with a sigh, before his expression shifted to concern. There was a sense of unease in the room that was palpable, and as he made his way over to the desk Hawke raised his head, dropping a hand down to one of the letters in front of him to pick it up gingerly.

“...this arrived.” Looking up towards Anders he held it out; now incredibly concerned Anders took it, and his heart seized in his chest as he read the words.

“...Divine Victoria wants to meet me…?” His voice came out breathless.

“It seems so.” Hawke affirmed. There was a faraway, contemplative look in his eyes as he studied his partner. “She’s promising a peaceful meeting.”

Divine Victoria’s actions since her coronation had been unprecedented—from the very start she had pledged to dismantle the Circle system and give the mages the right to govern themselves, and she had swiftly followed through with this promise. The changes that had come with her election had begun reshaping the Chantry in ways that Anders had never dreamed he would live to see, and to say he was eternally grateful to her for it would have been an incredible understatement, however for Victoria to personally invite him, the catalyst of the rebellion, the _murderer_ who had destroyed Kirkwall’s Chantry, to the Grand Cathedral?

“What would she gain from this?” Full of sudden nervous energy Anders wanted to pace, but he was all too aware of Leanne asleep nearby. Not wanting to wake her he forced himself to sit in a chair by the desk, however he couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. “Are the opponents of the College so loud that she would bring me in and… and _execute_ me to win more approval?”

“I don’t think it’s like that, love.” Hawke reached out and set a gentle hand on Anders’ bouncing knee, and he took a deep breath to try and calm down. In truth the same thought had gone through Hawke’s mind when he’d first read the summons, and it had taken a great amount of willpower not to pack up Leanne and their few belongings and go out to tell Anders they needed to relocate, damn the Wardens.

“When I was at Skyhold, I spoke with Leliana several times.” Hawke hadn’t been entirely sure of her at first, considering the first time they’d met she’d been assessing whether or not a Exalted March should be called upon Kirkwall. The Inquisition’s spymaster had surprised him though, both with her open support of the mages and also from the nature of some of the questions she had asked him.

“You spoke about the rebellion, I remember.” Anders said with a nod. His eyes were back on the parchment that he held, reading the words again as though trying to decipher a hidden meaning.

“Yes, but… we also spoke about Kirkwall.” Anders looked over apprehensively as Hawke slid the note Leliana had included to him. “She wanted to know more about the state of the city leading up to what happened. She seemed to genuinely want to understand it.”

Anders read over the note, brow furrowing in consideration. “So you think this is… what, her trying to sate her curiosity by speaking with me directly…?”

“I don’t know.” Hawke admitted. “All I’m saying is that the woman I met truly seemed to understand that there was more to the situation than the Chantry would have the public believe.”

Anders fell quiet, a look of hesitant contemplation on his face as he worked this over in his head. Hawke’s hand was still on his knee and he placed his own over it, gently squeezing his fingers.

“...do you think we should go?” Anders finally asked after a few long minutes. Hawke turned his hand over to hold his.

“I think if anyone in the Chantry, Divine or no, would actually be on _our_ side, it would be her.”

Resting his elbow on the desk, Anders rubbed a hand over his eyes and exhaled slowly. _“...Maker…”_

“We don't have to decide right now.” Hawke squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Let's sleep on it?”

“I… alright.” Anders agreed. Hawke sat forward on the edge of his chair, intertwining their fingers and lifting their hands to place a kiss on the back of Anders'.

“I will not let her touch you.” Hawke swore, his voice low and full of deadly promise. _“No one_ will touch you while I draw breath.”

A weak smile flickered across Anders' face, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Hawke’s. A second later the baby began crying again, and Hawke let out a soft chuckle.

“She's all yours, Dad.”

Anders gave a half chuckle, moving in to peck Hawke's lips before he drew back to stand. “Justice is the dad she really wants.”

As Anders walked over to tend to Leanne, Hawke looked back down at the letters on the desk. The urge to pack up and leave was still strong, but it hadn't been so long yet that he'd forgotten the first time they'd seen the new Divine’s decree posted on the doors of a Chantry, or the softly spoken words in Skyhold’s garden. Whatever Leliana wanted of them, whatever this was truly about, Hawke would be lying if he said he didn't want to give it a chance.

 

* * *

 

Morning came and they made their decision, packing what few belongings they had and leaving to seek out  Weisshaupt’s Warden-Commander. It was by no means a comfortable meeting, however the summons from Divine Victoria could not be denied; in the end they were allowed mounts and provisions that would get them to Val Royeaux, a two week journey if conditions were optimal.

Despite how high anxieties were, as days went by and they left the Anderfels, traveling along the border of first Tevinter and then Nevarra on the way to Orlais, both Hawke and Anders felt a sense of relief to be finally returning south. _Two years_ they had spent in the dry heat of the Anderfels, where seemingly everything was covered in a fine layer of sand and darkspawn were so plentiful it had nearly made Anders ill at times. As the land turned greener and the air began to cool both of them perked up, however the comfort of the more familiar climate could only go so far.

Travel, they were used to. Meeting the head of the entire southern Chantry, _that_ was going to be new. The notion of simply turning and going somewhere else entirely was on both of their minds as the village names on signposts they passed by became distinctly Orlesian—they were away from the Wardens, it would be simple enough to slip away, change their names, and find somewhere new to hide out of sight from the rest of Thedas. With the Circles gone neither of them was an apostate anymore, and the Inquisition’s acceptance of mages was still recent enough that the average townsfolk were far more tolerant of having mages in their midst than they previously had been.

They didn’t turn though, and soon they were approaching the city of Val Royeaux, the sight of two mages on horseback with a baby drawing some attention on the streets. The cooler climate was agreeing surprisingly well with Leanne; Anders had carried her for most of their journey, but Hawke had taken her the last few days and she had barely cried, fussing only when they’d been moving for too long. As eyes continued to turn in their direction Anders found himself grateful for that—the last thing he needed while intentionally walking into a possibly hostile environment was to have an innocent child strapped to his chest. It would be difficult for Hawke should the need to fight arise, but they had both agreed that Leanne would be the safest with him.

They dismounted upon reaching the Grand Cathedral and Anders paused, looking up at the massive building from underneath his hood. At his side, Hawke silently took his hand, and the two simply stood together for a few minutes, taking in the sight and steeling themselves for whatever it was they were about to walk into.

A sister greeted them in the foyer, bowing her head politely and regarding Anders' attire with some interest. “Good afternoon. What brings a Grey Warden to the Grand Cathedral?”

Hawke stepped forward, tactfully placing himself between the two of them as he withdrew the folded parchment from his robe. With a firmly set jaw he handed it to her and replied, “We received an invitation.”

Intrigued, she unfolded the parchment and read the summons they'd received. Her expression shifted to surprise, and then grew cold, and when she looked back up Hawke met her gaze challengingly.

“You should not be here.” She hissed, looking from Hawke to Anders with barely restrained outrage. “Her Holiness—”

“Her Holiness invited us personally.” Hawke interrupted, moving into her line of sight to draw her attention back to him. “You can announce us to her, or you can step aside and we will find her ourselves.”

The sister looked Hawke up and down as though he'd just spat on the polished marble floor. “And just who are you?”

Hawke raised a brow, offering her a smile that was utterly devoid of humor. “Avery Hawke. Champion of Kirkwall. You might have heard of me?”

She seemed taken aback for a moment, gaping at the two of them before she composed herself and said coldly, “So it is true that you aligned yourself with this maleficar. No matter. I cannot let you near our Most Holy. Were the Templars still at our disposal I would see you both hauled away from here in chains.”

Anders felt a sharp sense of anger deep in his chest at those words, and the faintest hint of spirit fire danced across his hands as he balled them into fists. However, before he could say anything a new voice spoke up.

“Now now, Sister Marienne, I do believe these mages are here at Her Holiness' personal invitation.” The woman who appeared from the alcove was much older than the uncooperative sister, and the younger woman paused before replying in a stiffly polite tone.

“Mother Giselle, are you aware who these men are?”

“I am.” Giselle replied gently. “If you would step aside, I will see them to Her Grace’s chamber.”

The sister—Marienne apparently—looked as though she was about to protest again before she stopped herself and nodded stiffly. “As you wish, Mother.”

She stepped back, and Hawke gave her one last cautious look as he gestured for Anders to walk ahead of him before following his husband as Giselle led them through an archway that led to a long hall.

“Thank you for the assistance.” Anders said quietly as they walked.

“Do not thank me.” Giselle told him. “Thank the Divine when you meet her. She's been insistent that you be allowed an audience despite protests from many within our ranks. I trust you will understand, and appreciate what she is doing for you.”

“What is she doing exactly?” Hawke asked. The hall turned and began branching in a number of directions, some of which led to massive stone staircases leading up to the floors above them. Giselle led them to one of these and they began climbing up.

“That is not for me to say.” Giselle told them. Her voice was ever soft, never rising or betraying any emotion beyond calm consideration. “Her Grace will tell you both soon enough.”

They continued walking for several minutes, passing a number of doors and various paintings and tapestries along the walls. Shortly before they stopped Leanne woke up and began to fidget against Hawke’s chest; he paused outside of the door they had stopped at to check on her, and Giselle turned to regard the two of them before speaking up.

“If you would like, we could look after your child for you while you are speaking with the Divine?”

“No.” Hawke said immediately. Leanne quieted against him and he tugged the wrap that held her against him the tiniest bit tighter. “She stays with us.”

“Very well then.” Giselle opened the door and stepped inside, and the two of them followed her with some trepidation.

The room was a massive office—a large desk sat in the center, and all around were shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. There were also, to both Anders and Hawke’s surprise, two nugs curled up asleep together on a cushion beside the desk.

The woman behind the desk was familiar to both of them, however neither had ever seen her dressed in the robes of the Divine. Leliana’s sharp eyes caught Hawke’s in recognition, and she stood, whatever she had been doing when they’d walked in entirely forgotten.

“Your Grace.” Giselle bowed her head. “You wished to know when Serah Hawke arrived.”

“Yes, thank you very much, Mother.” Leliana nodded towards her, and Giselle slipped quietly away, closing the door behind her. Leliana turned her attention back to Hawke and smiled warmly.

“It has been quite some time, Avery. It’s good to see you again.” Her gaze turned then to the man beside him. “And you... must be Anders.”

Letting out a calming breath, Anders reached up to pull his hood back before meeting her gaze, a small twitch of a smile on his lips. “The one and only, Your Holiness.” He said in a light tone.

“I believe we met once in Kirkwall. The pictures on the posters do you no justice.” Leliana's smile didn't falter, though her eyes seemed to pass through him, as though she could see into his thoughts. Anders cautiously smiled a bit more back at her.

“They can never quite get my nose right.”

“And Avery, I wasn't aware that you had a child!” She looked back at Hawke and down at Leanne with warmth in her eyes. “I apologize for asking you to travel such a long ways, but I believe this is a conversation best had in person. Please, sit and we will talk.”

Leliana gestured towards the chairs set before her desk, and the two of them hesitated.

“...honestly, we would really appreciate knowing why we’re here first.” Hawke told her. Leliana nodded at them both.

“Of course, allow me to put your minds at ease. The two of you are in no danger here.” She met Anders’ eyes and stated matter-of-factly, “I intend to grant you a full pardon, Anders.”

“I…” Anders stopped. Blinked, and then blinked again. His mouth fell open, struggling for words, before he managed, “...what?”

“I have, in my records, a request from Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard asking Divine Justinia to call for the Right of Annulment on the Kirkwall Gallows.” Leliana gestured towards the shelves upon shelves of books and records that filled her office. “I was also able to verify that she made the same request of Grand Cleric Elthina prior to this, and was denied. I have witness accounts from Gallows survivors, ex-Templars, and a number of citizens of Kirkwall, and altogether it paints a very interesting picture of the state of things in the city and within the Circle at that time.

“What it all tells me…” Leliana focused on Anders again, and he met her gaze with a numb sort of disbelief. “...is that had something _not_ been done, we would have suffered a far worse tragedy than we did. Your actions saved the lives of dozens of innocent mages that day, and brought to light a terrible truth that the Chantry could no longer ignore.”

Speechless, Anders could do nothing but stare at her for a long moment. Of all the things he had expected of this meeting, _this_ was nothing he had planned for. A hand slipped into his and squeezed, and he registered Hawke beside him and heard him speak next.

“You’re serious about this…?” Hawke asked. There was a hint of bewildered humor in his voice. “There aren’t twenty ex-Templars lining up outside the door right now?”

“No, no Templars.” Leliana chuckled softly and gestured towards the chairs again. “Please, sit and let’s talk.”

Numbly Anders moved to sit on the edge of the nearest chair. Hawke sat beside him; their hands remained intertwined and Anders found himself squeezing to ground himself.

“Why?” He asked suddenly, giving Leliana a perplexed look. “I _murdered_ a Grand Cleric, and a dozen mothers and sisters. You have done amazing things as Divine, but surely the others in the Chantry’s ranks would never accept this.”

“They will not like it, no.” Leliana nodded. “But I am not here to be liked. I am here to make changes, _real_ changes that have been long overdue. The Chantry failed the mages long ago. What happened in Kirkwall was a tragedy, but we must not let ourselves remain blind to what caused the situation there in the first place.

“Knight-Commander Meredith holds much of the blame, but not all. Her persecution of mages was fanatical, and many who worked with her have stated this did not start with the red lyrium. The Chantry should have seen this, but we turned a blind eye, and in doing so we abandoned the mages of the Gallows to her obsession.

“The destruction of Kirkwall’s Chantry was a horrible event… but I don’t believe I need to tell you that.” Leliana paused a moment, her eyes lit with sadness as she looked between the two of them. “Lives were lost, some innocent, others less so. But that action exposed this ugliness to the rest of the world. Had it not happened it’s very probable that Meredith would have eventually been granted the Right through sheer persistence, and then the loss of life would have been far greater. With all attempts to resolve the situation peacefully falling on deaf ears, and with that fate hanging over the heads of the Gallows mages, I cannot find fault in you for the decision that you made.

“Beyond that…” Leliana offered Anders a small smile. “Do you know what my agents told me when they went into Darktown asking about you? Nearly everyone there had a story, and they weren’t about a mad apostate who destroyed a Chantry. They were about the sick, the injured, the elderly, the unfortunate people who were so desperate for help, and the healer who devoted years of his life to helping them. There are people in Kirkwall _right now_ who would lay their lives down for you because you helped them when no one else would. That is _extraordinary._ You touched so many lives there, I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you to do what you did in the end.”

“Sometimes doing what needs to be done requires making sacrifices.” Hawke spoke up quietly, and Leliana nodded.

“This is something that I understand all too well.”

Anders remained silent, and there was a deep look of introspection in his eyes as he processed Leliana’s words. The faintest hint of spirit energy rose to play across his skin, tingling where his hand was joined with Hawke’s, and for a brief moment blue-white light pooled around his eyes.

Seven years ago, amidst the ash and rocks raining down across Lowtown, Anders had submitted himself to Hawke, and the part of him that was Justice had agreed to accept whatever mortal judgment was handed to them. He had been prepared to die, not just for their cause, but for the people whose lives he’d taken in in the name of rebellion. Every innocent life lost deserved justice—his death would have granted it.

But Hawke didn’t kill him. He stayed by Anders’ side and called him to fight, to defend the mages and see them freed. They moved on from Kirkwall and still they fought, because there was nowhere that mages didn’t need help, no end to the assistance they could offer, and that itself was atonement. That was _justice,_ the continuation of the fight, the rebellion they had lit, because as long as they still fought, the lives they had sacrificed were not in vain.

Was it all enough…? Years ago Anders _—_ _Justice_ _—_ would have felt discontented by what Leliana was offering to him. They had submitted themselves to judgment once already, and that had been enough for both of them. But the mages were _free,_ the Circles were gone, and the feeling deep within Anders’ chest now over the new judgment they were being presented wasn’t unrest. It was _vindication._

The light faded from Anders’ eyes, and he met Leliana’s and asked, “What happens now?”

“Now…” Leliana continued as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, “I will bring the matter to my clerics officially, and issue a statement to all lands under the Andrastian Chantry that you have been pardoned of the crime committed in Kirkwall and are now a free man. You do not need to be here when this happens. In fact, it may be wise for you to _not_ be here.”

“Considering the warm welcome we received coming in, I’m inclined to agree.” Hawke said with a nod. “We’ll head out of the city just in case anyone takes the news too badly.”

“Thank you both for trusting me and coming here.” With a smile Leliana looked between the two of them. “I know that had to be difficult. Perhaps when all of this settles we can speak again, I know of several enchanters within the College who would be amicable towards working with you.”

Hawke looked over at his husband and caught his eye. Overwhelmed by everything, Anders opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it again; Hawke squeezed his hand and looked back over at Leliana with a small smile.

“Honestly… I think we’d like to rest a bit.” He gestured towards the infant asleep in her wrap against his chest. “Find somewhere where we can take care of this one. It’s been a very long time since we’ve had a place we could call our home.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck in life, Avery. Anders.” Nodding towards them both Leliana stood and they stood with her. “If you ever need anything, know that you have a friend here.”

There was no one outside of her office when she showed them out, but it wasn’t difficult for Hawke to find the way back down to the front foyer. They walked hand in hand the whole way, silent except for the sound of their boots echoing across the marble floors; upon reaching the entrance the sister who’d attempted to bar them from entering earlier gave them both a darkly disapproving look but didn’t stop them from exiting the cathedral.

Outside, sunlight filtering down through the great spires and intricate architecture around them, Anders stopped and reached out with his free hand to support himself against the wall. Hawke stepped in front of him and raised a hand to his face as Anders let out a shuddered breath, his eyes shimmering and wet.

“Anders…” Hawke moved closer, slipping his hand around the back of Anders’ head and drawing him forward to press their foreheads together. “Love… you’re free.”

Another shuddered breath, and a tear slipped down one cheek. Anders pressed forward to bury his face in Hawke’s neck, arms wrapping loosely around him, conscious of Leanne tucked between their bodies. Hawke moved his arms around Anders’ back and he pressed a kiss into his hair, whispering once again,

_“You’re free.”_

One week later, in a small town outside of Verchiel, they found the notice posted in the local chapel and signed with the official seal of Divine Victoria. That afternoon Hawke and Anders began traveling east to Ferelden, and for the first time in years they began planning for their own future.

 

_Nightingale's eyes_  
_Can free the ties_  
_On our hands_

_Craven master spies—_  
_Can they find_  
_The key that can unlock the past?_  
  
_We're hiding_  
_From the fighting,_  
_Longing to see_  
  
_We're waiting_  
_For someone to speak_  
_And set us all free_


End file.
